Relization
by SmokeyWolf13
Summary: chapter 2 of Shock. sorry it took so long to get this up, my computer has been stupid latly...


Realization 

**Allison's POV**

I slowly walked into the dark room and squinted at the figure I saw at the far side. When I reached where my aunt was standing, she flipped on a big spot light, aimed right at the figure, or creature. My jaw dropped and I took a step backwards. She grabbed my arm to keep me from running. "What is that thing!" it growled at my choice of words, but I didn't care, I didn't know what else to call it. "That my dear, sweet niece, is Derek Hale. He's a werewolf. Our family's hunted them for century's, and now you will too." I looked at her in disbelief. "A... were..." she rolled her eyes. "Werewolf. You can say the word kiddo, its not gonna kill you." "Werewolf." I whispered softly. "See? I told you." she sat down in a chair and looked at me. "So the basics, there's more than one kind of werewolf." I just sat there, staring at her, it was like some big joke to her. I couldn't wrap my mind around all this. "There's the alpha, which is what was in the school with you kids. Biggest, meanest, and ugliest. Then there's theses guys." she said gesturing towards the werewolf, Derek, chained up on the wall. "They're called beta's. There two of them here in Beacon Hills, and this ones gonna help me find his little friend. Isn't that right Derek?" he growled his answer, "No!" I watched in horror as my aunt turned a nob on some kind of machine, and Derek growled and screamed in pain, and my aunt just sat there and laughed. "you wanna change that answer now?" she teased, tears started to build in my eyes, I couldn't watch this any longer. Then, Derek looked over at me. "I won't tell you. But I might tell her." The look of horror on my face turned to surprise. "Why me?" he continued looking at me. "Think about every thing that's happened since you've been here Allison. Everything. Even earlier tonight. Right before you came here." I did what he said, I thought of everything, and suddenly, it all made sense. Every memory flooded back with in a second. My first day of school, how he knew to give me the pen. At the party, when he ran off and wouldn't give me an explanation. Why he was asking what me and Derek had talked about in the car. When he ran off after the first lacrosse game. That night in the school, all the lies, he knew what was going on. And I think that maybe, he really was just trying to protect me, protect all of us. _It was Scott, hes was a werewolf. I should have just trusted him._"Oh my God." I ran out the door with out looking back, got in my car, and started the drive to Scott's house.

**Scott's POV**

_I sat on the bed staring at Allison, waiting for her to talk, but no words came out of her mouth. I just kept looking at her, thinking about how beautiful she is, how sweet she is, how funny and amazing she is. And for a moment, everything was perfect. Then everything changed. I was running through the woods, and Allison and her aunt were chasing me, shooting at me. I couldn't run fast enough, they were closing in on me. Then I got hit and fell down. The pain was horrible, and slowly woke me back up. _I jumped up, startled and scared, tears in my eyes. When my boss walked in, he jumped back a bit, so I realized my eyes must have been glowing gold, which he clearly wasn't expecting. "Bad dream Scott?" he said calmly. I blinked a few times to change my eyes back to brown, "bad doesn't begin to cover it."

**Allison's POV**

I pulled up to Scott's house, and sighed with frustration not seeing his car there. "Damn it." I grabbed my phone, quickly dialed his number, and waited for an answer. When there was one, it wasn't Scott, but still the voice was familiar. "hello? Who is this?" "its Allison." I replied, "who is this?" "Allison, this is Deeton." "Is Scott there with you! I really need to talk to him. Its important." I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone, followed by a long pause. "hello? Deeton? Are you still there?" "Yes I'm still here Allison, but Scott is... uh... busy right now. Can I have him call you back later?" _later_! Was he insane! I just found out my boyfriend is a werewolf and he wants me to call back later! Not a chance in hell! He must not know whats been going on. "Sure. Later." _Later as in I'm on my way there right now, _I though. I began the drive to the vets, and what should have been only a 5 minute drive, felt like I was driving around the world 80 times.


End file.
